


sparks

by letthesongtakeflight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 50 Ironwidow Kisses, 50 Kinds of Kisses, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, IronWidow - Freeform, Kissing Prompt, Near Death Experiences, Team as Family, Tonynat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letthesongtakeflight/pseuds/letthesongtakeflight
Summary: // Tony hadn’t like portals since he flew through one carrying a missile to the other side of the universe. Didn’t appreciate them haunting his nightmares and the edges of his consciousness. But he did not hate them until this moment – when his girlfriend disappeared into one. //33. An unexpected kiss that shocks the one receiving it.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57
Collections: 50 Ironwidow Kisses





	sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written at @theherothechampiontheinquisitor 's request. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> Currently taking requests and writing prompts for ironwidow in any shape or form on my tumblr @katebishopofearth

Portals, Tony Stark decided, were illegal. 

He hadn’t liked portals since he flew through one carrying a missile to the other side of the universe. Didn’t appreciate them haunting his nightmares and the edges of his consciousness. But he did not _hate_ them until this moment – when his girlfriend disappeared into one. 

The portal was meant to cast the alien soldiers and the alien soldiers _alone_ onto a desolated, disintegrating planet. One moment thousands of metal bodies were pulled from the field and sucked into the portal, the next one of them grabbed Natasha pulled her in with them. Tony screamed her name and dived towards her. But he was too slow, too far away. Thor reacted at the same time, flying though the portal just as it collapsed on itself. 

Tony crash-landed on the ground where the portal to space had been seconds ago. The Iron Man suit opened up and he fell out of it and sank into the tall grass. 

The sun slanted gentle golden rays over the New England field. All was still, without even a breeze to stir the stalks of wheat and grass. There was nothing to suggest that moments ago, this had been ground zero for a fight against an extraterrestrial troop. Nothing to suggest that moments ago, they were six Avengers instead of four. 

His brain felt like it had short-circuited and he was trying to reboot it. It took him a while – no more than a second or two in real time but it felt like an eternity because of how his mind always raced overtime – to register the yelling. 

“NATASHA!" Clint raged, kicking at the grass. “Open it, goddammit” 

Tony’s mind whirled back into action, a million miles per second. He thought of Natasha in some remote corner of the universe. No suit, no oxygen. Was there a breathable atmosphere on that planet? Her skin rapidly cooling as the air left her lungs. Her last moments before she lost consciousness cold and lonely. Tony knew that a normal human could survive in space for a minute. Natasha, with her enhanced biology, could last for a little longer. Probably not much. There was no decomposition in space – her body would remain on that distant planet forever, until it was swallowed by its sun or – 

“Can you open it again?” Steve’s question brought Tony crashing back down to Earth. It was directed at Jane Foster. The astrophysicist was the reason they could open a portal and send the alien army back into the outskirts of space. 

She was already entering commands into a device as she answered. “Working as fast as I can, Cap.” She turned to Tony and Bruce and rattled off a string of things to check and prep. Like Tony, Bruce was only just regaining his composure. But the instructions helped both of them pull themselves together. Jane was the most level-headed of the three scientists, and only her hurried movements betrayed her anxiety as she tapped rapidly at the screen of the device. 

Tony forced himself to snap out of it. Being in a daze was the last thing that would help bring Natasha back. Every second he was numbed with shock was a second wasted on their precious window for rescue. He took a deep breath to gather himself before he approached the console at which Jane and Bruce were working. Bruce gave Tony’s shoulder a squeeze but did not say anything. There was nothing he could say that was more comforting or more useful than putting all his energy and focus into the task at hand. 

It took two and a half minutes – the longest 150 seconds of Tony’s life – to reopen the portal. The blue edges fizzed, and out of the shimmering, space-deep centre, stepped Thor and Natasha. An arm around each other’s waist, electricity crackling around them, lightning in Thor’s eyes. 

Tony barely registered that the cry came from his own mouth. He ran towards them, Jane right behind him. Pulled Natasha into his arms and crashed his lips against hers. A shot of electricity sent him recoiling with a yelp. It was only with years of being Iron Man that he didn’t stumble and fall on his behind. Natasha made a surprised sound. Remnants of lightning sparking across her bodysuit and skin. Thor’s booming laugh sounded over the field. In Jane’s arms, his eyes were back to their usual shade of blue, not the electric glow earlier. 

Clint jogged up and hugged Natasha. He flinched at the electric shock but didn’t let go. The two spies swayed in their embrace and he lifted her slightly off the ground. “Nat, you lucky bastard,” he mumbled before he set her back down on her feet. “How was space?" 

“Awful.” she deadpanned. “Would not recommend." 

“Good,” Steve interjected. “No one is allowed to do that ever again.” Despite his stern words, his tone was warm, revealing his concern for his teammates. “Especially you, Romanoff.” 

“Not to mention that I’d be all your boyfriend has left, and I’m a pretty poor substitute,” Bruce added. 

Natasha began to make a snarky comment, but she stopped mid-word when her eyes landed on Tony. 

“He’s right, honey, I don’t think my poor heart can handle that one more time.” 

Natasha’s expression softened the slightest bit. “Okay,” she agreed. “No more impromptu space trips.” 

“Good.” Tony said firmly. He reached for her again, feeling relief only when her body fit against his and her arms wound around his neck. The contact of his bare skin against hers still gave him a small electric shock, but this time nothing could make him let go of her. He cradled the back of her head in his hand, nuzzling his nose into her cheek. He made a mental note to add extra oxygen supply to her suit and everyone else’s. 

Sparks still danced on her lips when he kissed her again, giving him a light zap. 

“Um, Jane?” He asked, “How long does the electricity thing last for?” 

“A while.” Mischief danced in Jane’s eyes.

“Oh, and Thor?” Tony said. Thor stopped and looked back at him. “Thank you.” There was more gratitude in his voice than he could express in those two words, but Thor understood.

He gave a single nod. “I’m not losing any of my brothers or sisters-in-arms, if I can help it.”

He wrapped an arm around Jane’s waist and the scientist returned the gesture. They walked away, probably to find a quiet part of the field for a moment of their own.

“Have fun with the electricity thing,” Jane called over her shoulder. 

Tony almost choked but Natasha chuckled. “Oh, you bet we will.” 

Clint wolf whistled and Steve groaned and covered his ears, muttering about kids these days. 

“Guys, give me a hand to pack up?” Bruce said. Tactfully he led the rest of the team back towards their equipment and away from the couple. 

But as their teammates trod across the field, Tony only had eyes for Natasha. Looking at her now, with the setting sun turning her hair red-gold and giving her skin a light glow, she was so very warm and breathing and _alive_. It was only now that the tightness around his chest relaxed and he could breathe. “You really scared me, baby,” he admitted in a whisper, pulling her forehead to rest against his. The light zap from her skin, just shy of painful, grounded him to her.

“I’m sorry.” Her reply was in a low tone that matched his. 

“I’m serious, Nat. No more near-death experiences for a while.” 

“Okay,” she promised, giving him a quick kiss. A tingle passed from her lips to his.

Tony chuckled. “This lightning thing is… something, huh?” He sensed rather than saw her smirk. “You are literally _sizzling_.” 

Natasha groaned at the bad pun, but Tony continued. “You gave me quite a _shock_ when you came back all zappy, but right now I’m just _struck_ by how gorgeous you are. And it’s honestly kinda en- _lightning_ –“

“Stop!” Natasha laughed.

“Okay, okay, you’re right.” Tony forced himself to sober up. “After near-death experiences I really should _conduct_ myself better – ”

She cut him off with a kiss. Tony was more than happy to comply. As the sun sank below the horizon, sparks flew between them in more ways than one. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work but whatever I didn't say this had to be good :P
> 
> (Also I know that’s not how electricity works but if we have Norse gods and super soldiers and portals and alien armies, I can take (massive) creative liberties with electricity.)
> 
> As always please comment to let me know what you liked :)


End file.
